Rise to the Challenge
by arcaira86
Summary: Damaged power armor. The Sole Survivor. Elder Maxson's long lasting interest in the lady Vault Dweller. He takes an opportunity when Nora's shows she was wounded. Rated M for Smut. Slight Spoilers included, or at least implied.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 4 and any of its characters.

In-game (later game) spoilers implied.

0138 April 5, 2287 onboard the Prydwen.

Arthur Maxson strolled along the command deck, enjoying the silence of the overnights. The staff was reduced to nearly nothing; night watch meant maybe three individuals were out and about while the rest were sound asleep. Maxson functioned on very little sleep, he preferred to use his time to finish any paperwork, and have time away from issuing orders and having meetings. It wasn't exactly the battlefield, but it was still better than being in meetings or whatever else his day required of him.

Noise in the maintenance bay drew his attention; normally he would have walked out and around the main deck, but he needed to know who would be repairing their Power Armor at such a ridiculous hour. Maxson rounded the corner to see Nora, the legendary Vault Dweller, working on her BOS Sentinel Power Armor. The suit was heavily damaged, and she was working with a blow torch to repair it. He took a moment to admire her body while her back was to him, with her Pip-Boy playing Diamond City Radio softly. She was thin, without being overly so. Her vaultsuit was open to her waist, tied around her waist with a simple grey tank top on. Her skin was lightly kissed with a freckle or two and still housed a healthy glow. It wasn't something common anymore – he only saw it in pre-war magazines.

She was humming along to one of the songs humming quietly over her Pip Boy. She couldn't carry a note to save her life, but that was apparently her only shortcoming. She proved herself to be a great asset to the Brotherhood; she had ideals the Brotherhood hadn't practiced since it was called the "Army", or something like that. There were rumors of how old she was, predating synths and even the nuclear apocalypse. He believed it; she looked nothing like the people he was used to seeing. She looked unscathed by an otherwise brutal world; imagining the technology she once lived with an enjoyed excited him more than he cared to admit. Everything about her excited him more than he liked admitting.

Even when she was first brought on board, Maxson was intrigued by her. He expect a more muscular, scarred, angry beast of a woman – then in strolled this woman. And her smell… so unusual and clean. Her scent lingered in his nose for days, and she was only in the same room as him… he couldn't imagine the thrill of smelling her up close…

Dogmeat was laying down next to Nora while she worked on repairing the Sentinel's decked out power armor. Only alone with Dogmeat could Nora let the weight of her new world in. She would sniffle on occasion, before swallowing her pain back down. Losing her husband, her son, and her world… even what reminded her of her past was new and unfamiliar. She accepted being part of the Brotherhood of Steel because it was as close to the military as she could find. But it wasn't. It was too… extreme for her.

She needed to rebuild her life now. Fighting too, in her heart, she was done, but she wasn't quite ready to walk away… she found herself oddly drawn to the Elder. She didn't know why, but she liked listening to his passion. She also respected him for backing down to her when she disobeyed his orders to kill a certain synth when she completely refused.

Dogmeat playfully, and softly, barked at something. Nora turned, to only catch a glimpse of someone standing there.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Nora said with a kindness everyone who interacted with her told spoke about.

"Repairing your armor at this hour, Sentinel?" Elder Maxson inquired.

"Yes, sir," Nora stood up and saluted. "I only just got back from Salem."

"At ease, Sentinel," Maxson ordered. "Looks like the Commonwealth gave you a bit of a challenge there."

Nora sighed returning to her repairs, "Yes sir. There was a deathclaw in the the Museum of Witchcraft. But you should see what he looks like now."

Maxson saw the damage to the limbs of the armor that she repairing, "Not many can withstand an assault from such a creature on their own."

"I wasn't alone," Nora started, patting Dogmeat's head. Dogmeat licked her hand and nuzzled her side. "I had this big fella helping me."

"Impressive nonetheless," Maxson added, awkwardly petting Dogmeat's head.

She expected that to be the end of their conversation, having never really conversed on a slightly more personal level. She heard stories about him from the Capital Wasteland mostly from Danse and couldn't deny she found him attractive. He was obviously strong and muscular. And young. Minus the two centuries frozen, she was probably only five years older than him; same age Nate was when they got married.

_But that was a lifetime ago…_

Maxson sat down near her watching her movements. She grew self-conscious knowing the very passionate Elder of the Brotherhood was so close by and watching her with an unusual amount of attention. She knew it couldn't be her repairs to her Power Armor… what she was doing couldn't be that interesting. And she was dirty from sweat, blood, and… whatever some of the stains on her clothes were of.

Then what was it that made him linger? Nora wondered. The attention made her wonder if she smelled. Certainly it wasn't an attraction… she suddenly assured herself. Even if it was attraction, he had his pick of so many women in the Commonwealth – if he ever left the Prydwen. Why would he waste his precious time on someone like her? Certainly more dedicated BoS soldier ladies were available and willing. She heard a few women talking about how they imagined making love to him to be, wondering if he'd yell "Ad Victorium" during his peak.

She realized she was blushing at the memories of that conversation she overheard, and that she wondered the same thing.

"You're clumsy with that blowtorch, Sentinel," Maxson said, bringing the uncomfortable silence to an end.

Nora looked at the way it shook in her hand. She wasn't using her dominant hand for repairs this time because of her deathclaw encounter. She nodded and switched hands, immediately wincing from the weight of the metal.

"Sentinel?" Maxson commanded an explanation for her noise. Maxson noticed her wonderfully bear arms and edge of tank top around her shoulder were caked in almost dried blood.

"You're wounded…" Maxson added, deciding immediately that he would take care of her. He was impressed she was able to survive such a minor injury considering the strength and persistence of a Deathclaw. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and one hell of a fighter.

"It's nothing," Nora insisted, but she changed back to her more shaky hand to resume repairs.

Maxson sighed and stood up. "You're finished for tonight, Sentinel. Follow me. Now."

Nora and Dogmeat followed Maxson. Nora wondered where he was leading her since the infirmary was the other direction. She realized suddenly he was leading her toward his quarters. Hesitantly and nervously, Nora sent Dogmeat to what used the quarters that once belonged to Danse before continuing into Maxson's room.

She followed him into his room, feeling her heart begin to race. It was strange enough being basically alone in a public place, but this was a _private_ place.

He tricked the lock after them and began to remove his battle coat, slinging it across the table, before he went to a first aid kit. Nora admired him for a moment without his battle coat on. She expected him to be a little smaller in stature without it, but he was much more muscular than he showed under that jacket. He was stocky built, and could probably bend metal by punching it.

Even with him beginning to finger through the kit, Nora couldn't help but be aware of his quarters, with his bed in the room, and that he locked the door_. He locked the door_. Once upon a time, two people in a locked room together meant they were having sex. Her heart raced with an excited nervousness that heightened her senses.

Maxson pulled a chair and motioned Nora to sit.

"You have a change of clothes, I trust?" Maxson asked.

"Yes, in Danse's…my quarters, sir," Nora answered. She and Maxson swore to never discuss a certain synth ever again after she begged him to spare Danse's life.

"You'll need to replace that top," Maxson suggested. "Remove it, soldier."

His abruptness made Nora uncomfortable, but she obeyed his order.

Nora was embarrassed to be seen even half naked for the first time since her late husband. He didn't seem to notice, but she didn't see the way he eyed her skin. He would have torn the shirt off if she took too long. He had gauze in the kit, but he wanted to keep her topless for a while, so he opted to use the shirt for a bandage instead. He took the shirt from her, pouring the alcohol on it, and wiping her wounded shoulder. Despite how much it stung, Nora didn't falter; she appreciated being aided. He carefully cleaned and dressed the wound.

Being partially undressed in front of him made her realize just how attractive she found him. She traveled with different great people – great men, but none of them struck her that way. But this one was natural and dedicated. His ideals were more extreme than the ones the military from her time held, but she naturally gravitated toward the Brotherhood Elder. He mostly was exactly the kind of man she found unimaginably attractive.

She wondered if he could be a synth, with no sexual desires. Or did he just have an obscene amount of self-control? In this new world, she wished she didn't still crave a man's touch. She needed to regain control on her sudden lust for someone so dedicated to missions and war. In her heart, she knew nothing would come of it.

Maxson was controlling his urges when Nora revealed her soft, undamaged skin to him. The bra was even in better condition than anything he saw before. He wanted to snap it off her and take her right on the table. Right now. He almost lost all self-control when his fingers touched her skin; her soft skin was healthy and pure, unlike anything else the wasteland saw. He realized she was as interested by the way her skin goosebumped under his touch. Her breathing shortened, but she didn't flinch.

"Thank you, sir," Nora said. She untied the top portion of her vaultsuit from around her waist and slid one arm back inside with ease, and she began to struggle to do the other one. Maxson moved to aide her, but he stopped in front of her.

Before she could ask him what was causing the hesitation, his lips locked onto hers. Nora gasped from surprise before surrendering to his kiss. His tongue darted into her mouth and his strong hands were sliding her vaultsuit off the one shoulder and into a pile on the floor. Her hands went to work on his suit at his throat and unzipping it to his waist. She slid his arms out of the suit, allowing her fingers to run through his chest hair. She thoroughly appreciated that he was so muscular and fit.

He broke their kiss to turn her toward the wall and slid his fingers down from her belly button and down to her clitoris, feeling along the folds of her sex.

"You're so wet, soldier," Maxson commented. He loved that.

"Yes, sir," Nora breathed.

With his free hand, Maxson moved his suit down, freeing his erection. He pressed the head of his cock into her folds. She was so hot and wet that he wanted to plunge in, but he needed to keep at least that much self-control. At least until she begged for it.

"What do want, soldier?" Maxson asked, the head of his cock beginning to part the folds and sink into her.

"I want you inside me, Elder," Nora pleaded while his fingers continued to work her toward her orgasm.

He pushed himself inside her in one long movement. He waited for her to adjust to his size for a moment while he savored the sensation. She was so wonderfully tight and in need that they both gasped from his thrust. The move nearly drove Nora over the edge, and Maxson thought he might come immediately. He stilled himself and his fingers until he was sure a climax was no longer looming.

He began thrusting finally, starting slowly while he moved his fingers on her clit. She moaned with each touch and tried to match his pace. He alternated between fast and slow thrusts, gauging her response to each pace before picking a pace she seemed to like. He continued to concentrate his fingers on her clit while he felt the heat inside his core as he was building up to release.

Nora began to pant and squirm under him, moving her hips with his fingers and groaning louder and louder until the walls of her sex began to squeeze around his cock. She called out his name loudly while she came, her knees struggling to hold her weight. Maxson gave her one more deep thrust before he orgasmed inside of her with each thrust inside her vice-like gripping body.

Nora was breathing heavy against the wall, holding on while her knees shook. Maxson pulled out of her, and carried her to his bed, laying her down gently. She rolled to face him when he lay down beside her. She wasn't sure what to do now – should she leave? Should she stay? Was this a relationship thing or a lust thing? Was it appropriate to talk about it?

Nothing about this moment felt appropriate besides just enjoying it. She decided she'd just lay there until he expressed himself.

But they both fell asleep before he spoke.

The next morning, Nora woke up in someone else's bed. In Arthur Maxson's bed. She lay next to a very naked Elder in the Brotherhood of Steel. He slept soundly beside her, with her head in the crook of his arm. He looked so different in such a vulnerable position. He seemed gentle. Nora trailed her fingers along his scarred cheek. He stirred in his sleep. Gentle was definitely not a word she would have paired with Maxson, but it was accurate in at least this context.

Having enjoyed his stamina and control the night before, she couldn't imagine a better way of enjoying the next morning than having another round. So she poised herself on the table across from his bed and waited for him to move in bed.

"Maxson," she called to him from across the room.

Maxson woke up abruptly, sitting up in bed. He was startled by the intrusion but quickly remembered what happened the night before. His eyes met with a figure across the room in his battle coat. In _only _his battle coat.

"Sentinel, we need to discuss our conduct last night," he started, but his eyes were roaming over her body, hidden underneath his jacket. He was unconvincing with his tired eyes clouding with hunger.

"Eyes up, Maxson," Nora said, this time a little more authoritative.

"Ma'am?" Maxson relented exploring her body with his eyes. He remembered how hard it was to keep his hands to himself when he was patching her wounds from a Deathclaw. The way her body felt against his… how easily he'd fallen asleep with her there. Everything about her made him want to be good enough for her. He wanted to rise to any challenge that followed her.

"That's better," Nora said, coming closer. "There's a matter that requires your immediate attention."

"I see," Maxson said, sitting on the edge of the bed and closing the distance btween them. "What is this… pressing matter?"

"You're a brilliant tactician, and one hell of a soldier – so I've been told. You tell me what you think," Nora teased.

Nora came closer, close enough for him to capture her by his coat. He pulled her to him, pulling her into a sweet kiss. His hands wandered up her body again, sliding his hands up her shoulders and removing his coat from her. His mouth found her chest, nipping at the skin and kissing the soft flesh.

Nora moaned softly under his touch, under his kisses. His breath on her skin electrified her. He pinned her down on the bed under him. She took a hold of his hardening member, guiding it toward her waiting vagina.

"God, I want you…" Maxson whispered to her.

"Obviously, the feeling is mutual," Nora said once he was against her sex.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and arching her back as he slid inside her. She was so tight that entering her made him groan from the sensation.

"Yes…" he whispered when he was inside before he started thrusting.

Nora's hips rose to meet each of his pounding thrusts. She tightened her walls around him as she began to climax.

"No, no," Maxson said, stopping his movements.

"No!," Nora called to him, her climax backing away. "You tease."

"This behavior is unbecoming of a Sentinel, soldier," Maxson informed her.

"I'll show you unbecoming conduct, Elder," Nora replied.

"Is that so?" Elder asked, enjoying her tone and behavior.

She brought his upper body down to hers, holding him tight, scraping her fingernails along his back as she moved herself along his cock. He grunted from her movements and affection. He felt his own climax welling up. He cupped a hand firmly on her buttock before thrusting into her again, harder and faster this time.

Nora's orgasm was quickly climbing. She began panting and holding onto Maxson's shoulders as she began to fall over the edge and came hard and loud for him. As her ecstasy rose, Maxson thrust in deep and spilled himself into her with a loud but incoherent call of her name.

Both of them stilled after a moment of heavy breathing against each other.

"Wow," Nora said after he rolled off her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and kissed it from his forehead.

"Damn," Maxson agreed. "That was quite a performance, soldier."

"You're not half bad yourself, Elder," Nora chuckled, kissing his lips, raking her fingers through his soft hair.

"Sentinel," Maxson started. He kissed her fingertips, then his expression and his behavior shifted. "This conduct is unacceptable for the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Are we going to play again, Elder?" Nora teased.

"No," Maxson said, this time more insistent and this time moved away from her. "This can not, and _will not_ continue."

Nora froze, "Excuse me?"

Maxson stood up, and clothed himself quickly, donning his battle coat, "It was irresponsible of me to behave like that. Fraternizing among ranks is unacceptable. I am fully responsible for this, and for that I must apologize. Our loyalties remain to the Brotherhood, and what happened between us must not continue."

"Yet you let it happen again this morning?" Nora scoffed. She was both angry and hurt.

"As I said," he said, checking his appearance in the mirror, "it was a grievous lapse of judgment on my part. And I offer you my humblest apologies."

"That's not necessary," Nora started, feeling rage boil beneath the surface.

"Be reasonable, Sentinel," Maxson said, as if feeling her anger.

She realized these were different times, but she still only gave her body to those she felt committed to. But she was wrong. She made a mistake. But her allegiance to the Brotherhood was over from this moment on. This was a line that could not be uncrossed, especially after everything she did and _destroyed_ for the Brotherhood. She watched her son's legacy go up in a mushroom cloud for this man. Her loyalties were done.

She dressed equally quickly in her vaultsit, "Very well, sir, thank you for the medical attention, sir."

Her words were nice, but her tone and attitude were venomous. She left the room without giving him another chance to speak to her.

She opened the door to the quarters that used to belong to Danse, searching for Dogmeat. Dogmeat was waiting for her on the bed sound asleep. He perked up instantly, but slowly dragged himself off the bed.

"Hey boy," she said, stroking his head.

He looked up at her and whined, like he knew what happened and what she was feeling.

"Let's go home, buddy. We won't be coming back here," Nora said.

She and Dogmeat left their quarters, passed a curious Elder Maxson to a vertibird that returned them the Cambridge Police Department. Maxson noticed her BOS Power Armor was still int he maintenance bay, even though she gone.

\- Two Months Later –

Excitement buzzed through Sanctuary when a Vertibird landed on a platform that used to belong to a crumbled house. Out of the plane, came Elder Maxson and two knights, clad in their power armor with miniguns at the ready. The knights waited by the Vertibird, but Maxson approached a Minuteman without hesitation.

Preston Garvey was the first to welcome the Brotherhood of Steel.

"You're in Minutemen territory, now," he said. "We've done nothing but support your troops and give your soldiers a share of our crops."

"Your settlement is of no interest to me," Maxson growled. "I'm looking for your General. Is she here, or not?"

"She is," Nora said, approaching from the other side of the Vertibird. "Everything is fine Preston. I'll take care of our guest."

After moment of consideration, Preston nodded and went back to tending to the crops with the settlers.

Maxson was surprised that she was able to sneak up behind him with minimal effort, and yet, she didn't take an opportunity to be dangerous. Both knights didn't see her either until she was close enough to slice his throat. The level of danger she posed excited him. He felt himself grow hard from the mere sight of her. She was beautiful as ever, with her hair free and dressed as a civilian. He noticed she looked healthy… and happy.

"You're a difficult woman to track down," Maxson said.

"And yet, here you are," Nora said. "What does the Brotherhood of Steel want?" Now he noticed she was armed too, but not reaching for the firearm.

"A moment of your time, General," Maxson explained. "I assume I am not to call you Sentinel."

"I'm not coming back to the Brotherhood, Elder Maxson," Nora said firmly.

Maxson spoke with the same passion he did outside of Listening Post Bravo, "The Brotherhood offers more security and purpose then anything any settlement could. Why would you choose that over the Brotherhood?"

"I'm not interested in being a soldier. I'm not made to be anyone's subordinate," Nora blurted back.

"Is this because of my… lapse of judgment?" Maxson asked, doing the best he could to not be more direct about what happened.

"It's more than how passionately you convey your opinions, Maxson. I've also had a shift of priorities," Nora replied. "And I'm unfit for duty now."

"What sort of priorities?" Maxson inquired.

"Well, Elder," Nora swallowed all pride and decided to answer fully. "I had a one-night stand a little over two months ago, unbecoming of a Sentinel."

"Happens to the best of us," Maxson replied.

"True enough," Nora said. "But… I'm pregnant. Here's the safest settlement to raise a family- away from as much wasteland as is possible."

Maxson tried to show no emotion, but the weight of what she said was hitting him, "Were you planning on telling… the father?"

Nora sighed, "I wouldn't want to complicate his life. I'm not sure if he'd _want_ to be a father. I figured I would tell him if it ever was necessary."

Maxson came closer to her, "What if he sought you out under a false pretense because he wanted to be a part of your life?"

"Well, then he'd have to be upfront about it," Nora said after moment of consideration.

"If he was?" Maxson inquired. He came closer, noticing she was not backing away from him.

"I suppose I'd welcome him, but I can't while I'm a member of the Brotherhood," Nora answered firmly.

"I accept your resignation, Sentinel. You will maintain your rank, but you are no longer to be considered under my command, unless you formally request it," Maxson said with a little more enthusiasm then she thought possible from him.

"Well, thanks," Nora said.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Forgive me, Nora," he pleaded. "I love you. Losing you isn't something I'm willing to do. Being a father would be a rewarding experience, I think."

Nora smiled, "Then welcome to your Commonwealth home."

He tilted her chin up to him and kissed her lips.

She led him by the hand to her house, already working on the baby's room. He was pleased to see she hung the Brotherhood of Steel flag on the wall. He admired the double bed she had for her and now… him. He never considered being a husband or a father, but he, like everything else, would rise to the challenge.


End file.
